<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you served? by Tha_M</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865169">Are you served?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M'>Tha_M</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Nara Shikamaru/Temari - Freeform, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Slash, gaanaru - Freeform, narugaa - Freeform, sand siblings - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto was the hero of the village, of the entire ninja world, he had all the recognition he wished when was a child. Now, being hungry, he preferred to be with those who were always by his side, before the war, whom he felt comfortable being himself that cold night. <br/>Gave a huge smile when Gaara turned around, noticing his presence, with subtle and warm expression.</p>
<p>“I wanted to know your favorite place to eat.”<br/>“Gaara, you need to eat the lamen from here, it will change your life!”</p>
<p>Naruto really missed him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you served?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225869">Está Servido?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M">Tha_M</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was the hero of the village, of every ninja world, he had all the recognition he wished he had as a child, he even had the attention of the girls, he started running away using his tricks to have his moments of peace, for his ideas in order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was hungry, rather an encounter with familiar faces, people I could get to will that cool night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the Uncle’s lamen shop, Sakura and Sai are waiting for him with the three sand siblings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a huge smile when Gaara turned around noticing his presence, Kazekage had a subtle and warm expression. Happiness in seeing each other was reciprocal. Gaara could spend hours admiring Naruto's wide silly smile at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto sat next to him, in the empty stool between him and Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's so good to see you here, Gaara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he smiled slightly at Naruto:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to know your favorite place to eat.” addressed Sakura and Sai when saying “Thank you again for having us here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no big deal." said Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sai with that typical smile, strange for many, also said satisfied with Gaara's thanks:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a pleasure, Kazekage-sama. The best point pair to find Naruto is here anyway.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaara, you need to eat the lamen from here, will change your life!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncle</span>
  </em>
  <span> from lamen fied all happy with the advertisement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I will become very popular!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will have to increase the establishment, Dad. Naruto brings more and more customers here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our golden egg goose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was a joy to Naruto, who smiled talking to that man, realizing that somehow helping the "uncle" has always been present in his life since he could remember.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaara admired the situation, the way Naruto's face lit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When noticed he was being watched, smiled at Gaara and he returned with his subtle. Had really missed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others sitting on the stools, watched and looked at each other in complicity for noticing the atmosphere of those two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kankuro, in order not to miss the cue, nudges his nee-san with his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He's in the clouds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's true." She smiled, resting her chin on her hand, watching the youngest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she was taken by surprise when Kankurou completed what he was saying:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look silly like that with Shikamar– Oh!” He groaned when she stomped on his foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temari had been all embarrassed, especially afraid of others having heard her brother's provocations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No need to be angry." said Kankuro, massaging his foot. “You can go look for him later.” But never stop poking the beast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She punched the counter enough to make her shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto had heard and wanted to help in his innocence:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take you to see Shikamaru later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kankuro burst out laughing, Sai has, again, that enigmatic smile. Sakura moved her head, covering her face, thinking that Naruto was really an idiot. Temari, gaping, felt her cheekbones burn, she couldn't say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Gaara, innocently, agreed with Naruto. He was as out of touch as the leaf ninja was, maybe even more. Unlike Kankuro, he didn’t intentionally embarrass his sister, it just happened unknowing, as when saying:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be of great help, Uzumaki Naruto. I imagine that Temari came to Konoha excited, especially to meet Shikamaru. Must miss him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laid her forehead against the counter, wanting to hang Kankuro, and he was loving it. Sakura couldn’t stand the secondhand embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to worry, Temari” Naruto comforted, giving one of those energetic smiles. “He is in the village. You will be able to kill this longing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She mumbled:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to kill something else…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hunger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she received this innocent and sincere question from Naruto that broke the hint she tried to send to Kankuru . He who shivered eating the freshly served lamen , trying not to choke on a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of which, I'm hungry!” Naruto was encouraged to receive the large bowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Gaara took the chopsticks a portion of the mouth, he grabbed his arm and advised concerned:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blow first! They are very hot, it will burn your tongue. Trust me, I've burned mine so many times since, I lost count.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>"trust you" </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that… made Naruto's heart melt. He couldn't forget that Gaara gave weight to the subtle words that way, ended up catching him off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was comforting to hear those words. He smiled stupidly, scratching the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaara blew to try the food that had been so highly recommended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hmm… </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>it 's very good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right?! I knew you would understand the preciousness of that flavor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura laughed:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You talk like you made it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I already took snapshots for Gaara, it's not the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To which he added:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While you were very happy to see me prove also…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I was shocked to learn that you had never tried any, it is an outrage! I needed to present you with the good things in life!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura commented, making Temari and Kankuro laugh:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Instant noodles? Is that one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>things in life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is! And the experience that counts, Sakura-chan. Isn't right, Gaara?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he obviously agreed, moving his head. But what didn't go unnoticed by Gaara, was that Naruto was having a hard time, while he was having that chunk, in securing the chopsticks using his new prosthesis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay with your arm?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's just that it will take a lot of time to get used to using. That's what grandma Tsunade told me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” and commenting on this, he took Naruto's chopsticks from his hand, next to the bowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he even had anything to say, he saw Gaara carefully handle the lamen, take a portion of the noodles and blow slowly, to offer it to him. Naruto was dumbfounded, frozen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others watched with curiosity what happened, especially their colleagues from the old team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something similar had happened years ago when Naruto hurt his arm. Sai offered to help him eat, but Naruto was all angry, uncomfortable and refused. They were noticing the difference in his reactions now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaara, not understanding why Naruto didn’t immediately lean over to grab the lamen, remembered what he saw mothers and fathers doing with their children, or couples, when he went out to eat in the restaurants in his village with his brothers, and said:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say</span>
  <em>
    <span> aah</span>
  </em>
  <span>" in hus monotone voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto's face went extremely red, his mouth was open and he did:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eating what Gaara served him, covering his face while he chewed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Kazekage returned to stir the noodles and served him a piece of meat, Naruto also accepted without question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm… interesting." Sai commented, making Sakura hold on to the counter to contain her laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kankuro even raised and lowered his eyebrows looking at Naruto suggestively, Temari nodded his head seeing hes brother being so close to someone at that point and he didn't even realize what he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto was looking at Sai and Kankuro, angrily. They were mocking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What could he do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't have the courage to deny Gaara anything, even if it made him uncomfortable and surprised in front of the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as he went on, the more he ate, the more he got used to being helped by Gaara, spoiled like that. Started talking again, while asking him what he wanted to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaara, you’re eating little, it’s going to get cold” warned Naruto Uzumaki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem," he replied, to which Naruto didn't agree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you need to eat too. Actually…" He pulled out Gaara's bowl and turned it over, mixing everything using the chopsticks with his left hand. “Warm everything up, let's eat together. And you don’t have to change the chopsticks. It will give more work to continue taking turns like that, you can use the same with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now who was embarrassed was the others watching that scene. What was going on in the heads - especially in Sakura's - was "indirect kiss".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that's exactly what Naruto said jokingly, when it was all over, minutes later:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Gaara, it was like exchanging indirect kisses while we were eating like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The green eyes widened. He was already pale and became even more:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other ninja was trapped by his reaction, after all Gaara was so at ease, that he thought he didn't even care about these slightly </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate </span>
  </em>
  <span>things in front of their friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E-ea…eat with the same pair of chopsticks, something like that… hehehehe…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was Kazekage's turn to turn red, without the courage to face his brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see..." he said, leaning his head on his hand, looking at Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaara gave a gentle smile, looking at him with affection, leaving Naruto stunned, admiring his beautiful expression. Unconscious he leaned over, totally drawn to him, his blue eyes narrowing. He touched the corner of his lips with his thumb, wiping from the broth and licking, watching Gaara's eyes widen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaara murmured:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Naru…” </span>
  </em>
  <span> When he saw him approaching again, even more, in a dangerous way. Gaara's face was on fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto only stopped when he heard someone scratching his throat, returning to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good heavens, it was Temari!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she looked annoyed!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura was shocked and completely ashamed. Sai's smile was malicious, while Kankuro's jaw had dropped. The uncle of the lamen and his daughter, who were also shocked, pretended to do something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scratching his own throat, Naruto straightened up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaara, how about we go for a walk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He asked, but he was already pulling Kazekage by the hand, who only had time to thank the older man and his daughter for the meal before he was taken away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Certainly now that group had learned something that night: the kind of relationship that Naruto and Gaara were having.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaara was dragged practically to Naruto's house. He barely had time to take off his shoes. They sat on the floor, giving intense kisses to erase how much missed each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hands caressing each other's hair, kissed the lips, the faces, the necks. Remembered the smells, holding the wrists, possessive. Caressing their faces and admiring even in the low light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto said hoarsely:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Glad you finally tasted the lamen, besides in my lips.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embarrassed just to remember the scene in front of the brothers, he hid his face in Naruto's chest, listening to him and feeling his contagious laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I really didn't know what indirect kissing was, I didn't know what I was doing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I noticed ... but about serving me? In front of the others, was that okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaara looked at him, not understanding:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why wouldn't be? I just wanted to help you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's a couple things, you know?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And mothers and fathers do too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are not my father.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“… I understand.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Again he was embarrassed to have shown such affection for Naruto to his brothers, without even having an appropriate conversation with them previously about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You spoil me too much, Gaara” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He firmly kissed his forehead where it said ‘love’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now I understand”</span>
  </em>
  <span> said in a low tone. His deep voice was more pleasant to hear at these times for Naruto. It was both provocative and relaxing at the same time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I won't apologize.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This comment prompted Naruto to laugh again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It 's all right. I'll spoil you even more then. Do you want to eat something else? I think there's something in my fridge.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“… I just want to… kiss you for now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So the answer is ‘yes’.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto thought it was funny the way Gaara looked at him confused, without understanding the maliciousness of his words.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>